Mistletoe Bombs
by foolishwandwaving18
Summary: What happens when Fred and George come out with a new product? What deal has Ron made with his twin brothers? Harry gets put in an awkward situation... (Takes place in there 6th year) One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this idea the other day. Hope you like it! Thank you Indigo Lily for helping pick out who will kiss Snape.**

**_Mistletoe Bombs_**

"Have you heard about the new product Fred and George is coming out with?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione excitedly.

"No, but whatever it is I probably won't like it,"said Hermione.

"Hermione stop spoiling everyone's mood. They're called mistletoe bombs," said Ron with a huge grin on his face. "It's a brilliant product. You take the mistletoe throw it at someone, it bounces off them. Then it goes up right above their head. They are stuck in a spot till someone kisses them," said Ron practically jumping up and down.

"First love potions, now these! You better watch out Harry. I went into the girl's bathroom just before I came here and there were about a dozen girls in there, including that Romilda Vane; they were all swapping ideas on how to slip you a love potion. They are all hoping you are going take them to Slughorn's party, and they all seem to have bought Fred and George's love potions. Now they probably will go berserk when they hear about this product." said Hermione, shaking her head.

"Why didn't you confiscate them?" demanded Harry.

"I would have but they didn't have the potions with them," she said. Then looked at Ron, "I don't see why this is so exciting to you, you can kiss Lavender any time" Hermione said with disgust.

"Well Fred and George said they are going to send me one and I have to mistletoe bomb someone," he replied dismissing her disgust.

"We still don't understand why you are so excited," said Harry, not happy with the new invention.

"They said if I mistletoe bombed the person of their choice I would be able to get as many and as much products as I want!" he said happily.

"You know that all Weasley products are band" Hermione said coolly.

"Oh come on it's Christmas cheer a up. A bit of snogging would do you good." He said smirking. Hermione whacked him on the back of his head at this comment.

"For your information I am going to be snogging, but I won't need a mistletoe bomb to doit." Hermione huffed.

"With who?" Ron asked not believing her.

"Cormic Mclaggen." She replied. Harry just rolled his eyes as they started their usual banter.

_The next day..._

"Ron look Pigwidegon is carrying a package," said Harry, glancing up.

"Do you think it could be the package?" asked Ron.

"Probably will be, mate." Harry replied as the owl dropped the package. "Hey, look there is a letter." He paled as he read it. "What is it Ron?" asked Harry. Ron just sat there frozen. Harry just took the letter out of his hands. It read:

_Dear, Ickle Ronniekins_

_If you want to have full access to any and all of our products you have to mistletoe bomb Snape. You do not have to kiss him just leave him stuck there. Also if you lose any house points while doing the task, the deal will be off._

_Have fun!_

_Fred & George_

Harry laughed after he finished reading the letter.

"Well this will be fun won't it?" Ron grumbled, as he shoved the mistletoe into his bag. Today they had double potions. As the two of them got up, Lavender came over and slang her arm around Ron.

"I will catch up with you Harry," said Ron enveloping Lavender in his arms.

Harry walked down to the dungeons alone. As he walked in he saw Hermione sitting alone. He took the seat next to her.

"What was that package Ronald got?" asked Hermione, who seemed still upset from yesterday.

"Oh that — it was a mistletoe bomb," said Harry, smiling.

"Keep your chatter down! I don't want a head ache before class" Snape said coming out of his office. "Well look here the 'Chosen One' finally made it to class on time." Snape sneered. Harry just shrugged not wanting to lose any house points for arguing.

Snape turned around and went back to his office.

"So who is the mistletoe for?" asked Hermione.

"Snape" Harry said trying to be quiet.

Hermione started giggling. "Ron has to kiss him?" she asked trying to calm down.

"Nahh, but the best part is Snape will be stuck there forever. No one in their right mind would kiss that greasy git," said Harry, smiling.

_Later in the common room..._

Harry sat in common room doing his homework. Then all of a sudden Harry felt something whack him in the back of the head. He turned around to see a bunch of giggling fourth year girls. Harry tried to get up and run for it, but he couldn't move. The girls giggled even louder. Harry looked up to see mistletoe. Then he glanced in the corner where Ron and Lavender were kissing. They seemed to have broken apart to see what the commotion was about.

Harry hadn't realized that Romilda Vane was moving closer to him. She sat down on his lap. He tried squirming but it was no use. Then Romilda started to snog him.

Snogging Romilda under the mistletoe was better then Cho, but not by much. Harry got a glimpse of Ron and saw that he was trying hard not to laugh.

Then all of a sudden the mistletoe fell and Harry ran for it. He went to the library where Hermione usually is, ever since Ron and Lavender started dating.

"What happened to you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry angrily.

"First of all you have lipstick all over your mouth, and your lips are a little puffy."

Harry tried wiping off the lipstick, but not much came off.

Let's go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and I can help clean you up," said Hermione. She hurriedly put her stuff away. "C'mon Harry lets get you out of here before anyone else sees you," said Hermione grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him out of the library.

"Well well well look who it is," Malfoy sneered. "Been trying to put some make up on Potter?"

"Actually, a girl forcefully snogged him." Hermione retorted. Then walked off leaving Malfoy speechless.

"Oh hello Harry." said Moaning Myrtle as we entered the bathroom.

"Hello Myrtle" he replied politely.

"What did you do to you face?" giggled Myrtle.

"A girl mistletoe bombed me." Harry replied, going over to the sinks. He stared at his reflection; his lips were smeared with lipstick. He turned the faucet on, but no water came out.

"Harry that's the opening to the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah I knew that," he replied as moving to a different sink. He splashed my face with water, and tried to rub off the lipstick."Why won't this stuff come off?" Harry growled.

"Here let me help you." Said Hermione, wetting a paper towel.

After she got the lipstick off they went to dinner. "So Harry, how are you going to try to avoid those awful things?" asked Hermione.

"I think I will send a letter to Fred and George, and ask them if there is a way to get rid of the mistletoe bomb," replied Harry.

"Hey Harry," Ron said sliding next to me. Hermione quickly turned away and started playing with her food.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Could I see your invisibility cloak? I am going to mistletoe bomb Snape right now. So everyone can watch that slimy git stuck there," whispered Ron.

"Okay. Here you go" said Harry. Then he took the cloak out of his pocket. He handed it to Ron.

Ron walked nonchalantly out of the hall, then hid under the cloak.

Ron went over to the staff table under the cloak. He touched the mistletoe against Snape's robe just enough to make it fly above his head.

Then Ron exited the Great Hall and took off the cloak.

"I did it!" said Ron handing the cloak to Harry. Harry and Ron looked up at the professor's table. Snape had not yet noticed the mistletoe above his head.

"Why hasn't he noticed? I think it would be obvious, you know, getting whacked and looking up to see the mistletoe over his head," said Harry.

"Well I just touched him enough that it will go above his head," Ron said, as Pig swooped down.

"What are you doing here Pig?" Ron asked as he hooted loudly.

"Aww, isn't he the cutest.," said a fourth year girl.

"Is he yours?" asked her friend.

"Yeah." Ron replied unenthusiastically. Then Ron noticed there was a note attached to him. He took it off of his leg. It said:

_Dearest Brother,_

_We are sorry to inform you that there was a mix up with the Mistletoe Bombs. You see, there are our special edition mistletoe bombs and our regular ones. The special edition ones, the person who throws it has to kiss the bombed person. The regular kind you just throw at someone and anyone can get them out. Well you see we sent you the Special Edition kind. As much as we would love to leave that greasy git stuck there forever. But that is to mean even for us. So you will have to kiss Snape. To help you with this dangerous task we put a package on our owl which should come right after Pig. We hope it helps. Remember what's the reward here. Good luck to you and your kissing. Also if you do get detention/s and/or lose points the deal will still be on._

_Fred & George_

Ron started choking on the chicken he was eating.

"What?" Harry asked. Ron handed the letter to him speechless. Harry read it and burst out laughing.

"Let me see that" said Hermione, who snatched the paper from Harry. She scanned over the letter. "Serves you right. Those are banned and you did do it to a teacher."

"Oh come on, lay off him. I mean he has to kiss that slimeball. I think if it was a teacher, he would rather be someone he doesn't loathe," said Harry.

Ron nodded not able to speak. He looked up to see an owl swooping down. Ron took the package off the owl's leg. There was a note on top. It read:

_Dear Ronald,_

_In the package there is a love potion and antidote. We already made the potion for you to fall in love with Snape. I would recommend someone holding the antidote for you, because you will be caught up in how much you love Snape._

_Fred & George._

Ron thought maybe this won't be to bad.

Most of the students had left and the staff table was leaving.

Snape tried to get up but couldn't.

"Looks like someone got mistletoe bombed" said Mcgonagall smiling.

"What? They are banned," snapped Snape.

"I know" said Mcgonagall rolling her eyes.

"Well how the hell did it get here!" exclaimed Snape trying to move.

"You know, you can't move till you've been kissed," giggled Mcgonagall.

"What? No!" said Snape whipping out his wand. He pointed his wand at the mistletoe, and sent multiple spells to it. The mistletoe was unaffected.

"I told you. The twins were in my house Severus. They were both extremely bright but they didn't apply themselves. Did you hear that they also make excellent love potions?" said Mcgonagall with a grin. She obviously thought this situation was funny.

Snape watched the last students leave. "Please Minevera," pleaded Snape.

"Ha kiss you so you're free? I think not," she replied as Sprout came up.

"Hello Minevera, ready to go to the Three Broomsticks and sing your heart out?" Sprout asked Mcgonagall.

"Yes. I think Madame Rosmerta was smart for making a karaoke night. It has brought in so many new customers," she said, then whispered something in her ear. They both started giggling. "Oh poor Severus." said Pomona.

"Please get me out of this, Pomona." Snape said as nicely as he could.

"Sure" said Sprout. She touched her lips to mine briefly, but nothing happend.

Then Flitwick came up, and Minevera filled him in. "Maybe you need to add tongue." Filius suggested. Snape tried to hide his disgust. Luckily for him Sprout did not seem to care. Snape had no idea how to snog, but Sprout guided him slowly. Once they pulled apart they looked up to see the mistletoe was still there.

"What the hell," said Snape.

Dumbledore had been observing the scene.

"I believe that one might be the special edition one," said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"Special edition?" asked Snape confused.

"Yes. The Weasley twins make special edition ones. The person who put the mistletoe over your head is the only one who can release you with a kiss," he said smiling.

Snape looked around at all of the Professors who looked innocent.

"Well, we should all leave so Severus's admirer can snog him privately," said Dumbledore.

"Then why would they do it in the Great Hall?"asked Mcgonagall. No one seemed to no the answer, but they still left.

"Hey Hermione, do you want to stay and watch Ron kiss Snape?" Harry whispered.

"Why would I want to do that?" Hermione hissed back.

"Because it's a once and a life time chance to see Ron humiliate himself." Harry stopped then said "That bad."

Hermione giggled, imagining Ron kissing Snape. "Okay I will stay," said Hermione.

"Well Ron went to the bathroom so no one can catch him with the potion. I am going to alert him that everyone is gone with the galleons you made in fifth year," Harry said smiling.

"Okay," Hermione replied excitedly. This was going to be hilarious.

"We should go out in the hall and put the cloak on us," said Harry throwing the cloak over them.

"Too bad we can't film this," said Hermione with a sigh.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"First of all we don't have a camera, secondly electronics don't work at Hogwarts." said Hermione shaking her head. "You really should read A Hogwart of History." she added.

"Sure." he said rolling his eyes. They walked into the hall. The only person left was Snape.

"I think we should put the muffliato spell around us," whispered Hermione.

"Your brilliant Hermione! That way we can laugh our heads off without getting caught." Harry said quietly.

"Muffliato," said Hermione quietly. "Are you going to alert Ron or not?" inquired Hermione.

"Oh yeah," said Harry pulling the Galleon out of his pocket.

After a few minutes he still wasn't here.

"What is taking Ron so long?" Hermione questioned Harry.

Harry shrugged then said "He is probably thinking about if it is worth. In the end I doubt he will back down, for two reasons. First he is a Gryffindor and second he really wants to be able to have any of the Weasley products without a fee."

Just then Ron entered the room, looking dreamily. I glanced at Professor Snape who quickly sat up at once. "Weasley! What are you doing here?" Snape snapped.

"I love you so much Severus.," stated Ron. Snape recognized the signs of a love potion immediately.

"Oh no you don't." said Snape trying to get up. Then he looked up, and remembered he was stuck.

"Yes, I do. I love you, ever since I laid my eyes upon you at the welcoming feast of my first year. I love the way you walk like a lion stalking his pray. I also adore your voice clear and cut, even when it is throwing insults at me or my friends." said Ron moving closer.

"Stop it Weasley! You're under a love potion!" said Snape knowing it was no use. Ron leaned down trying to kiss Snape.

Snape tried to push him away, but Ron jumped him. Ron kissed him. Both Harry and Hermione were shaking with laughter. The mistletoe fell, and Snape looked extremely sick. Then Ron tried to put his tongue into Snape's mouth.

Snape was disgusted and trying not to gag with Ron's tongue in his throat. Once the Mistletoe dropped, Snape jumped up and ran.

Snape then stopped as he was exiting the hall. Pulled out his wand and struck Ron with the petrifies totals spell. Then Snape levitated Ron out of the hall. Harry and Hermione followed him.

As Snape reached the gargoyle, someone came towards him. It was Mcgonagall trotting along in her animagus form. Mcgonagall transformed back into her human state. Snape lifted his wand a little higher hoping she wouldn't see Ron.

"Someone got free," said Mcgonagall, in a curious voice.

"Yes. Well I need to see Albus now," said Snape smoothly. She dismissed what Snape said. She noticed his wand was pointed up. She looked up. Her face grew red with anger.

"Would you like to tell me why one of my students is in a body bind and floating in the air?" she pronounced each syllable with rage.

"Well you see he was chasing me, and was under a love potion. It was the only way," said Snape scrambling for words.

"The only way, the only WAY!" said Mcgonagall looking like she was about to kill him.

"Shh be quiet before you wake the entire castle up," he said.

"I don't care if I wake up the entire castle. When they wake up they will see what a git you are. Cursing a student is low, even for you Severus!" she yelled.

All of a sudden the gargoyle jumped to the side. Dumbledore walked swiftly down the spiral stair case. "What is going on?" he questioned.

"Severus cursed a student!" screamed Mcgonagall.

"Calm down Minevera. I am sure Severus has a reasonable explanation for all this. Now we shall step into my office to sort this out." Albus said calmly. Snape glanced at Mcgonagall who looked slightly less angry.

Snape followed Dumbledore and Mcgonagall up the stairs when Snape felt something bump into me. He looked around no one was there. Put one and two together, and realized Potter and Granger have been following them.

When they entered the office Snape left the door open long enough so they could slip in. Ron was bobbing in the ceiling. "Now if you so kindly put Mr. Weasley down, then explain what happened." said Dumbledore. Snape lowered Weasley down on one of the chairs. Then he took a seat. Mcgonagall did not instead she paced back and forth angrily.

"Mr. Weasley here was the one who got the mistletoe stuck above my head," Snape stopped and heard Minevera giggle quietly. He ignored her and then continued, "When everyone was gone he came in and confessed his love for me. I knew right away that someone slipped him a love potion, which was specifically to fall in love with me. Then he shoved himself upon me. I was completely hopeless, because he pinned me down and I could not grab my wand. Then he kissed me." said Snape with disgust. "Then the mistletoe fell. He relaxed a bit, and I was able to get away. He ran after me, so I cursed him. I came here afterwards, to find the culprit and get him or her expelled!"

"Expelled! Are you kidding me Severus you cursed a student! Which is much worst then a silly prank, some kids did!" said Mcgonagall angrily.

"Well Minevera you didn't have some gross ginger boy kiss you!" Snape snapped.

"Do not insult Mr Weasley" she said in a threatening tone, and then continued on a rant. "How do you think Mr. Weasley feels? He has been under a love potion, had to kiss a formidable professor as yourself, and was also cursed by him as well."

"Urgh," said Ron still under the body bind. Mcgonagall pulled out her wand and pointed it at the boy. She waved her wand and he was free.

"Bloody hell Severus why would you do such a horrible thing to me? I thought you love me, don't deny you weren't kissing back ," Ron said, making Mcgonagall laugh.

"Unfortunately I ran out of my last antidote just a while ago on a Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore. "So I will have to alert Slughorn..." All of a sudden a vile dropped on his desk. "Well how curious," he said as he took the cork out. "A perfectly brewed antidote for a love potion." said Dumbledore looking delighted.

"It was Potter and Granger," said Snape, remembering that they bumped into him.

"Now what makes you think that, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Before I could say anything Mcgonagall piped in, "Severus has been holding a grudge against James onto Harry. Those who are friends with Harry, he thinks he is obliged to despise them also."

"I felt them bump into me on the way upstairs," Snape replied ignoring Minevera's comment.

"What are you talking about no one was with us," snapped Mcgonagall.

"Ahh but there you are wrong. Potter has obtained an invisibility cloak from who knows where," said Snape with a smirk.

Mcgonagall looked up at Dumbledore to see if I was telling the truth. He nodded. "What! Why hadn't I known about this? He is in my house after all!" Minevera demanded.

"We can be quite sneaky." Ron said with his eyes glued on Snape.

Snape turned away in disgust. "Albus will you just give him the antidote, and then we can sort this out," he pleaded.

"Here you go Mr. Weasley. Drink up it's a delightful drink that Professor Snape whipped up for you." When Dumbledore said that Snape made it Ron chugged the potion down.

The state of dreaminess soon disappeared from Ron's eyes. "What happened to me?" He looked around taking in his surroundings. Then he jumped realizing where he was.

"Mr. Weasley will you please tell me the events that happened before you drank a love potion," asked Dumbledore nicely.

"I uhh well..." Ron screwed his face up looking like he was trying to remember.

"I remember eating dinner and that was all," he lied quickly. Then Ron remembered both Dumbledore and Snape were accomplished at legimens. Ron kept thinking about eating dinner.

"Well you seem to be telling the truth," said Dumbledore.

"Now Minevera will you please escort Mr. Weasley to the Gryffindor tower," asked Dumbledore, though it was more of a demand. She nodded. Ron slipped my wand out of my pocket.

As she ushered me out I said "Oh I dropped my wand." Ron went over and picked it up, giving Harry enough time to slip out the door and down stairs.

They walked silently all the way to the portrait hole. "Good night Mr. Weasley, and please go to bed," she pleaded then left.

Harry and surprisingly Hermione suddenly appeared next to Ron. They went through the portrait hole, and sat down in their normal spots.

"So what happened?" asked Ron, though he really did not want to know. Harry launched into the story. Hermione kept reminding him of parts he missed. Ron felt extremely sick when he told him that he tried to kiss Snape with tongue.

After Harry finished the story, Ron jumped up and ran up to the boy's dormitory. He opened the window and yelled "PIG!" He swooped in. Ron grabbed a quill and parchment, and went downstairs. Pig followed above him.

Rn sat back down in his chair. "Isn't it funny how none of us got in trouble?" Ron said as he started writing a letter.

_Dear Arse 1 and Arse 2,_

_I did it. You guys owe me. I didn't even get into trouble. I think it was because I was under a love potion though. Now, my order I would like canary creams, deflagration deluxe, extendable ears, all of the skiving snack boxes, hangman, a few of the hats that make you invisible, and a few with a shield charm, instant darkness powder, some smart answer quills._

Harry was reading it over his shoulder. "Please ask them if they can make some kind of antidote to the mistletoe bombs. Add my name to say I need it."

_Please come up with some sort of antidote for mistletoe bombs for Harry's sake. I expect these by tomorrow._

_Ron_

Ron finished the letter and tied it on to Pig. He watch Pig fly out the window. Tomorrow was going to be a lot better than today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello! It has been a while. I just wanted to say that I have revised the chapters and put them together making it a one shot. Also I plan to make a new Mistletoe Bomb but after the war. It will take place after the war. I am not sure whether it will be canon or not. Expect it to be posted sometime in December. **


End file.
